Road of the Warrior
by Strawhatakatsuki
Summary: When Ryoga is rejected by everyone in Nerima for some unknown reason he wanders into what he thinks is a volcano.What will happen when he figures out it's really Hell? Rated T for mild cussing probally in future chapters. I do not own Ranma 12.xovers.


I do not own Ranma 1/2 

Ryoga was wondering in a hot volcano. He'd somehow ended up from India into one of Hawaii's volcanoes. At least he thought it was a volcano in Hawaii. He sweated badly as he walked down the hidden corridor he was in. He just wanted to get as far away from Nerima as possible. Ever since Safron he knew that Akane liked Ranma...and not him. Who could like him? A wondering fool as Nabiki said it when he last visited. He'd been kicked out of Nerima by Genma,Happosai, and Soun. He knew he wasn't wanted when THOSE three worked together. He sighed as he walked through the cave hoping it would erupt and kill him. He'd done some crazy trainings. He'd climbed a large mountain while there was a blizzard going on. He'd walked through lava and took the burning pain. He'd swam across the Alantic Ocean[In pig form. .He'd faught lions in Africa and finially he'd battled all the mythical monster he could including some demons and monsters.All to beat RANMA!!! As he thought on this he walked through the tunnel. He saw some strange things stare at him with "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" eyes. They were small and human like. Their skin were blue and they had 4 eyes where the nose should've been and a 2 noses where the eyes should've been. They screamed at him and annoied the crap out of him as he walked. He soon got iratated and formed a ball of energy in his hands.

Ryoga:Shut the fuck up!"SHISHI HOKUDAN!!!!!!![Lion Roar Shot

He blew them all into smitherings. He then growled and kept on walking in the heat. Still hoping he would be killed by it. He walked on till he reached a gate. It was very big. About size of the average company truck.  
It had skeltons attached to it and a skull with a long door knob sticking out of it.Standing gaurd in front of it was a huge monster. It had one huge eye like a cyclops and blood red skin. It was very very chubby and it had chiken bones sticking out it's belly button as if they couldn't fit inside it. In his hands were a huge black mace.  
He wore armor over his upper body and a short skirt you'd think a cave man would wear.It was colored yellow and black.His long spikey ears stuck out into and out of his short grey hair. He growled at Ryoga as he walked forward.

Monster:I am Gagabad! I am the gaurdian of hell's first door. Prepare for death human. I've no idea how you got here but you will be DESTROYED!!

Gagabad brought down the huge mace but Ryoga merely pulled out his umbrella and blocked it easily. He then pushed upwards and Gagabad flew into the air. He had on the OMFG eyes. Ryoga then upercutted him upward into the ceiling as he came down. As he landed hard Ryoga sheathed his umbrella on his pack.He then looked at the now unconcious monster. He wondered why he didn't let him kill him. He sighed. He just had a feeling that somewhere upward was something he needed to see. He opened the door and walked through. He walked till he saw some "things" come up behind him.They were wolves...kinda. They had the legs of lions face of a wolf,mane of a tiger,wings of an eagle,fangs of a sabertoothe tiger, and the eyes of a dragon. They charged him fangs bared.Ryoga drew his umbrella then a thought came to his mind. Didn't he want to die? He wanted to stand there. He wanted to just sit there and die but a strong urge of survival stirred up within him. It burned full force as he saw the animals coming torwards him. It burned so brightly within him thst he began to form a ball of flames within his hand. The heat of the area melded perfectly and he launched the fireball at the charging beast. They were all burned to a crisp as it exploded. He stared in shock that he'd just did that. He was going for a Shishi Hokudan.

He stared down at his hands and then shrugged. He'd seen weirder things. He walked onward and came up to another door. He pushed it open to see something which would hunt him for life. There were millions of devices.Tortue devices. They ranged from midevil ones all the way to futureistic ones he didn't even know of. What really made his stomach turn was the people they were being used on. Some of them were so bloody, battered, cut, scarred,gashed, unmanned, stabbed, and sqaushed so bad that they were barely recognisable as human. He walked onward in total disgust. Anger built up in him as he saw the sighn that register this place. It read this.

"Place of Tortue for Souls of the Sold."

Sold souls. They were sold! More likely by their own love ones! The very thought of this made him want to scream in anger. His chi flared around him as he walked torwards one of the torturers and snapped his neck as he turned torwards him. The demon fell dead. The others screamed when they saw this and charged him. He gathered his chi as best as he could but he couldn't really gather it...just release it.

"ULTIMATE SHISHI HOKUDAN!

The demons stopped charging as they saw the huge ball of energy release into the air and come down. They ran but to no avail. They were smashed and crushed as it fell. The sold souls were unaffected because they were in a depressed state. Ryoga walked over to where a girl was chained to a beheader. She had on a fearful look on her face. She looked as if she knew what was about to happen. She cried but was shocked when Ryoga unlatched her. She stared at Ryoga and tears streamed from her eyes. Ryoga picked her up and carried her over to a small place where blood wasn't littered everywhere. The girl looked 3 years old. What bastard had sold her? She fell asleep in his arms and he went and unlatch everyone else. He commanded them to leave and they moved quitely away. One turned and whispered something to him which made him fell satisfied.

"Thank you."

Ryoga nodded to her and walked into the last room with a new goal. Instead of wanting to be killed he wanted to kill the leader of this operation. He was determined. He grabbed his umbrella and lifted the small girl in his arms and turned to give her to one of the leaving innocents in vain. They were gone. He couldn't blame them.He'd probally done the same. He cradle her in his arms and ruffled her blue hair. He kicked open the door where there was more people being torture but more brutally. The sighn here read this exactly.

"Souls of the evil ones."

He just killed the demons there and left them latched up. They deserved what they got. He knocked out one who cussed him out demmanding him to release him. He then walked up to the next door with the girl cradled in his arms. He was thinking on a name for her. He then kicked open the door. He walked into a room full with blood.  
There were people with many different hair colors scattered everywhere. All of them had wings. They also had halos over their heads...they were angels. There on a throne sat a man. The man had a trident in his hand that was pure red and was dripping in blood. He had a pure black hair that dripped over his eyes. He had a handsome face but it had evil written all over it. A tail stuck out from behind him it was red and shined brillantly in the darkness around him. He looked down at Ryoga as if he was bored.

"A human made it this far? Fool. I guess I'll have to kill you myself."

He stood upward and an evil flames glinted in his eyes. He stood straight upward trident in his left hand. He smiled a smile as if he was excited from the incoming fight. Ryoga flared in anger as he saw the man's killing intent. He gripped his umbrella harder. The man frowned as he saw this. Ryoga laid the girl down on a sleeping bag he took out his bag. He then threw off his bookbag and his shirt for better movement. He then pulled off some bandanas and began to spin them. The man got an angry look on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME SO HUMAN!! WHERE IS YOUR WEAPON? SURELY YOU MUST HAVE SOME SORT OF CHARMED BLADE!  
NOT THOSE USELESS PEICES OF CL..."

Just then a bandana sliced off his ear. The man screamed and glared at Ryoga.Ryoga gave him the coldest look he could. He then tossed the other bandanas which bounced off a barrier. The man began to float in the air. His clothes morphed into an old demonic version of spartan armor. They were pure black with spikes and a demon skull as the helmet. His tail grew larger and became a red dinosaur like spiked tail. His skin turned red and he became buffed up to the brim. His trident became a huge broad sword. It had a skull hilt and a silver blade sticking out the mouth of it. It dripped blood. The handle was pure black. He slashed the blade at Ryoga and a ball of flame shot out torwards him. Ryoga dodge away from that one and another one. The fireballs hit the ground and exploded in flames and burned all that was once there leaving nothing but a huge hole. Ryoga dodge more and more till he was confronting the demon front upward. He slashed his umbrella at the man who blocked. Ryoga then was shocked when his umbrella melted. The man laughed and kicked Ryoga into the wall of the room. He then charged Ryoga and slam the sword down at Ryoga but was shock to see him gone. Ryoga threw some bandanas downward onto the man who just laughed as they hit and fell uselessly.The man slashed a fireball at Ryoga who swerved in the air to dodge.  
Ryoga concentrated on seeing with his mind's eyes then opened his eye. He saw dots everywhere. Each breaking point doing something different. He looked at the sword and saw it's and crushed his finger through it.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!!"

The blade shined for a moment to the demon's astonishment...then it blew. Flames spreaded all around as the blade broke into bits. Ryoga was able to get away but the demon screamed as he was consumed by the flames. The area around Ryoga begin to cruble. He ran and torward the exit when he remember the girl. He ran back picked her up but when he turned he saw that the exit had caved in. He screamed and turned to see what anyone would describe as a swirling light thingee or as a dimensional rift. Ryoga described it as a swirling light thingee as any Nerima martial artist would. He ran torwards it and jumped through.He flew through swirling light and lighting as he held on to the girl he had in his arms. He then fell onward into the rift.


End file.
